wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze
Description Appearance Blaze is a brown, and black wolf with amber eyes. His face, and ears are black, and the rest of his body, is brown and black fur mixed. Character Blaze is an independant male wolf. He is always the one, trying to be the most dominant. He also always brushes off other wolves, if they ask if he needs help. Blaze always assures them, that he can do it on his own. He also never backs down from a fight. Blaze sometimes, is also very ruff on other wolves, trying to push them to be at their best. He pushed his sons, Amand and Lupin very hard. He has a special liking of healers, because his mate, was a part time healer, and his son was a healer. Abilities Blaze is a good fighter. He never backs down from a fight. Blaze also created his own fighting moves, at one time. Biography Childhood As a pup, Blaze was disowned by his parents, for being to ruff with his littermates, hurting them. His parents also didn't like him, because he was so fierce, and argued with everything they said. Blaze's parents were also Outsiders. One day, when Blaze woke up from a nap, his family had disappeared. He looked for them for days, and found them. They were happy, playing with his littermates. His siblings didn't seem to have a care in the world. That's when Blaze realized, that he was unwanted. That day he vowed, that if he ever had pups, he would love them and never abandon them. Luckily, his parents had left him after he had been weaned. Blaze had to survive on his own. He hunted mice, as a pup. He also tried to catch other small animals. He invented new hunting techinques for himself to catch prey. As he got older, he began to hunt rabbits, birds, elk, and deer. Blaze envied the other wolf packs. He kept well away from them though, scared of them. Blaze envied how they cared about each other, and never left another wolf behind. Eventually Blaze made friends with other Outsiders. He also became particularly friendly with a she-wolf named Alastrine. Adulthood Most wolves said that Blaze was a bad influence. Blaze was playful, and curious, as a young wolf. He always jumped off ledges into lakes and ponds. He also tried to fish. He made many friends. Alastrine did whatever Blaze did. Some nights him and Alastrine would play or sit together, just the two of them. Blaze never got bored. One winter, when Blaze became ill, Alastrine treated him with herbs and plants. Alastrine wasn't a healer, but she knew a few things about it from her mother. When Blaze got better, he knew how he felt about her. He knew she liked him back. They eventually became mates. They stayed mates for awhile, without having any pups. Eventually they had their first litter of pups, of which none survived. When they had their second litter they had two pups named Amand and Lupin. Alastrine became very ill after she had Amand and Lupin. Blaze tried to treat her with medicine and herbs, he had learned for her, but nothing worked. She eventually died right after Amand and Lupin were weaned. Blaze was completly devastated when she passed on, but he stayed strong for the sake of his pups. As Amand and Lupin grew older, Blaze taught them how to hunt and fight. He noticed that one of his sons, Amand, always was fascinated in plants and what they did. He guessed that Amand took after his mother, and grandparents in healing. Blaze approved strongly of Amand's decision to heal, and Lupin's decision to hunt and fight. One day, Blaze got in a fight with some Outsiders he didn't know. Blaze won the fight, but was seriously injured. A few days later he died. Afterlife Blaze now walks with his mate, Alastrine, in the afterlife. Lineage Mate :Alastrine - Deceased Pups :Lupin - Living :Amand - Living Relationships Family Lupin Blaze favors Lupin more than he favored his other son, Amand, because Lupin always loved to fight and learn, from Blaze and seemed to look up to him more. Blaze still loves Amand, but he loved Lupin more, because they were very close. Lupin always loved to learn from Blaze, and looked up to him, and that made Blaze happy. Lupin also reminded him of his mate, Alastrine. Friends Love Interest Alastrine Blaze loves Alastrine, alot. When they first met, he got mad at anyone who said they were more than friends. Blaze and Alastrine used to be just friends, until their relationship developed and they fell in love. They became mates. Alastrine cared for Blaze when he fell very ill. She then cured him though. Alastrine eventually became pregnant, and had their first litter, but none survived. They then had their second litter. They had two sons named Amand and Lupin. Alastrine eventually fell ill, and died, which made Blaze devestated because he loved her so much. Rivals Peers Others Quotes Trivia Images Life Pixel Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy Category:Wolves Owned by Wolfy10 Category:Deceased Wolves Owned by Wolfy10 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Former Outsider Category:Outsider